Teen Justice
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: It's far in the future, and Young Justice has long since grown old. A new group of young heroes managed by Batman ll takes the name of Teen Justice. OC: Enchantress Raven Grayson , Speedy ll, Robin V, Red Robin Tim Drake , Supergirl, Batgirl lV, and Aquagirl from Batman Beyond. Enchantress is made up, I didn't realize there's a villain named that until later . T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know much about what happened to Cass, Helena, Tim, and a lot of others, so I made some of it up. please don't criticize me for it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

PART 1

_**Batman**_

_Richard Grayson became Batman when Bruce Wayne died, or as Timothy Drake insists, became lost in time. He was the only one who could. Tim was too young, Jason killed and would keep killing, Damian wasn't even Robin yet, and the role was gender specific. So he donned the cowl. It took him a while to get used to the cape, though._

_**Green Arrow**_

_Green Arrow died. Then came back to life. They don't know how, or why. He just did._

_**Zatanna**_

_Zatanna was accepted into the League at age seventeen. She is still a member to this point._

_**Superman**_

_Kryptonians age slower. Kal-El is still Superman._

_**Aquaman**_

_Aquaman is the same._

_**Flash**_

_Barry Allen quit being the Flash. Wally West became the Flash. _

_**Black Canary**_

_Dinah Laurel Lance, daughter of Dinah Drake, the first Black Canary. She took over her mother's superhero name when her mother quit and she discovered she had inherited the canary cry and nearly deafened the neighborhood at age nine._

**_Batgirl _**

_ Barbara screamed as she was shot by the Joker. She lay there until the cops came, paralyzed. _

_ Cassandra Cain left to be Black Bat._

___ Helena Wayne became Huntress when the League needed one. _

_____That left one person to be Batgirl, Batman thought. A person who has always wanted to prove herself. _

_____Spoiler. _

_**Robin**  
_

_______ Dick Grayson throwing down the mask, becoming Nightwing, then Batman._

___________ Jason Todd, beaten half to death, then blown up, coming back to life and becoming a killer._

_____________ Tim Drake walking away when Batman sided with Damian._

_______________ Stephanie Brown faking her death, then coming back. Batman gave her Batgirl._

_______________So finally, Damian Wayne got his wish. He became Robin._

_______________**Red Robin**_

_______________Tim Drake wanted to be his own hero. He couldn't leave the name Robin completely behind, though. He came up with a name, but he wasn't sure if the "Demon child" as he and Jason called Damian, wouldn't kill him for it._

_______________Red Robin._

_______________Though Kon's taunts about his name weren't helping much. He still had that stupid "Red Robin, yum," song stuck in his head._

_______________**Speedy**_

_______________Mia Dearden ran away from home. She was rescued by Oliver Queen from one of the people who adopted her. She begged him to let her become Speedy, since Roy Harper had long since become Red Arrow, and then Arsenal. _

_______________**Enchantress**_

_______________Born from Zatanna Zatara and Richard Grayson **(A/N If anyone has any ideas of a different guy for Zatanna, I will change it. I don't like those two together but I couldn't think of anyone else.)**, Raven Grayson figured out their secret pretty soon. She pleaded with them to let her be in the hero gig._

_______________**Supergirl**_

_______________Superman's cousin from Krypton. She was found by Superman in a containment pod. Superman and Superboy helped her recover and eventually she wanted to help the world. Superman couldn't stop her._

_______________**Aqua-girl**_

_______________Aqua-girl, Marina, decided to become Aqua-girl because of her fascination of the upper world. She convinced Aquaman to let her go._

_______________**Impulse**_

_______________****Barry Allen's grandson from the future. He already had super speed and needed something to vent it out with. So the Flash let him become Impulse, a name Bart made up._

* * *

PART 2

A girl clothed in a black and purple bat-suit with yellow accents crept up behind the girl dressed in red. "Boo."

The girl cursed and jumped, turning around. When she saw the newest Batgirl smirking at her from a defensive crouch, she blanched.

Batgirl stood up, still smirking. Speedy didn't notice the shadow behind her.

The fifth Robin swung out and knocked Speedy over. The archer struggled to get up, but Batgirl had her wrists and ankles tied faster than she could blink. The Bats disappeared from the dark hallway, probably to find the rest of Teen Justice.

Speedy groaned. Black Canary II had made a training exercise for them, a game where some of them were on team hero, and the others were on team villain. Batgirl, Robin, and Red Robin were on the "villain team", and Enchantress, Aquagirl, Supergirl, Impulse, and Speedy were the "team hero". Their objective was to keep Red Robin, Robin, and Batgirl contained when Black Canary got back. Team Villain's objective was to not get caught. So far, even though it was 3 against 5, the Bats were kicking their butts, and Red Robin wasn't even out doing anything! He was just sitting somewhere, helping Robin and Batgirl from a computer when he was needed. Enchantress and Impulse were out like lights, Aquagirl was tied up somewhere just like Speedy, and Supergirl had most likely locked herself in her room.

Not that would stop any of the Bats from getting in, anyway.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin high fived. "Asterous, D."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Stop stealing Grayson's vocabulary and help me find Supergirl, Brown."

Batgirl grinned. "You only call her that because it would be weird calling her 'Zor-El', aren't you."

Robin's face flushed. "Shut up."

"Get a room, you two," a new voice interceded from their comm. link, amusement evident in his voice. "You don't need to flirt every second of the day."

The blush on Robin's face increased, and Batgirl's cheeks dusted pink. "We. Are. Not. Flirting," Batgirl muttered.

"Sure," Red Robin mumbled sarcastically.

"Supergirl locked herself in her bedroom. She was pacing, last I checked, tugging her hair, trying to figure out what to do. If we just keep an eye out for her, we can do whatever we want until—"

Batgirl was cut off by the Zeta beam whirling to life. "Recognised: Black Canary II."

Black Canary appeared in the tube and stepped out. She looked around. "Who won?"

Red Robin melted from the shadows next to the younger Bats. "Us."

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Of course. The Bats. I expected that."

Batgirl and Robin smirked at each other.

"So, I take it your teammates aren't . . . severely maimed?"

Robin snorted. "Obviously."

"Where are they?"

Batgirl tilted her head with a frown, thinking about it. "Supergirl locked herself in her room, Aquagirl is hogtied in the towel closet by the pool, Enchantress is unconscious on the kitchen counter, Impulse is unconscious on his bed, and Speedy is hogtied in the hallway with our bedrooms."

Black Canary blinked at her. "Okay. I'll get Bart and Raven, Robin, you get Kara, Red, get Marina, and Batgirl, get Mia."

The Bats all disappeared at the same time, and Black Canary rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later, Enchantress and Impulse were holding their heads in their hands, groaning, Speedy and Aquagirl were rubbing their wrists, and Supergirl was staring at the ground. Thankfully there wasn't a hole there.

"So, team villain won. Now you know not to underestimate your younger teammates, seeing as Red Robin was just commenting on how they needed to stop flirting the whole time." At this, the Bats all turned red. "And that concludes our training today. Bye, everyone."

Enchantress, Red Robin, Robin, and Batgirl stepped into the Zeta beam first, heading to Gotham. Speedy stepped in next, because she lived in Star City. Last to leave was Impulse, to Central. Aquagirl and Supergirl both stayed in Mount Justice because they preferred to be there over any other places.

In Gotham, Red Robin and Enchantress left first to the Wayne manor, leaving Batgirl and Robin.

Robin stepped back in the phone booth, but before it could recognize him, he said quickly, "Override Zeta DW2RW. Activate." In a flash of purple, he disappeared.

Batgirl stepped in. "Override Zeta SB2AM. Activate." She disappeared in a flash of purple, and somewhere in Star City, a red clad archer did the same.

* * *

**A/N ****I'm going to skip the designation numbers on the Zeta beam. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I do not own young justice. If i did, then Artemis and Nightwing would be together. Or Nightwing and Batgirl. And Artemis would've kissed Grayson in season 1 at the new years thing on the watchtower. anyway.**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2

"WAKE UP! BARBARA! WAKE UP!"

Barbara Solace groaned. She cracked an eye open, glad that she had thought to change out of what she was wearing last night. "Maybe. What time is it?"

" . . . five thirty."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. One hour, She seethed. Only one hour of sleep. Dang it all.

"Up. Now. I want pancakes."

"Go bother mom," She groaned, flipping over so her head was buried in her pillow.

"Fine."

* * *

Later at school, Barbara was trying to find her best friend, Richard Johnson. She felt him sneaking up behind her and whipped around. "Ha! Caught you," She smirked.

Dick shook his head and groaned. "Yeah, the day I sneak up on _Batgirl_ will be the day I drop dead." He put heavy vats of dripping sarcasm on the word Batgirl, but last night . . . the sarcasm wasn't there.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**I'm writing another story, and Damian Wayne's a girl . . . yeah, I'm weird . . . and I can't figure out if I want Damian to be with Tim or Jason. Tell me in a review or PM if you have an opinion. **

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I hate it when authors do this, a just author's note, but I'll delete it when I write another chapter. I updated the first chapter and now there's two parts, part one being the origins as best as I could write them when I didn't know much about anyone but Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown, and Barbara Gordon. And Enchantress, but she's my OC so . . . **

**Anyway. If anyone was curious about their origins go back and read the first chapter again. :)**


End file.
